russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kainoy network launch News Ngayon Kapinoy
April 9, 2013 News Ngayon Kapinoy is the Filipino version news of IBC Social Media News Room thru government-owned sequestered TV-radio network IBC launched on April 1, 2013. The page dedicated to Kapinoy TV show movies, asianovelas, telenovelas, animes, sports including the NBA and PBA, children for kids, news and public affairs, entertainment, celebrity, music, corporation, government, privatization, radio including DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ 891 '''and TV rating. Note: All articles are owned by '''IBC Public Relation and News Ngayon Kapinoy. Description :Like on Facebook: :facebook.com/NewsNgayonKapinoy :Follow on Twitter: :twitter.com/KapinoyNews :Visit on Blogspot: :kapinoynews.blogspot.com :Visit the Partner Page: http://www.facebook.com/KapinoyOnlineWorld Visit the Siblings of News Ngayon Kapinoy: http://www.starmometer.com/ http://www.pinoypower.net/ http://www.star-tube.blogspot.com/ http://www.tinselnews.blogspot.com/ http://www.trending.ph/ Kapinoynovelas :The official page of The Kapinoy's First-Ever Home of Asianovelas. We'll give you updates on IBC-13's Asian dramas, news on Asianovela stars with some of the Asia's hottest superstars and good vibes! AJA! Kapinoy Online World :An online community wherein Kapinoys all over the online world gather to provide the latest happenings, scoops and news on the entertainment industry for our Kapinoys. Kapinoy News Update :All the latest Kapinoy Updates and fresh scoops about your favorite stars are here! Like our page now Kapinoys! 'Kantar Media Metro Manila TV Ratings' April 29-May 5, 2013 Overall (6:00 am - 12:00 mn) 'Major' :1. ABS-CBN, 50.3% rating, 42% audience share :2. GMA, 37.1% rating, 31% audience share :3. IBC, 25.2% rating, 25% audience share :3. TV5, 16.9% rating, 18% audience share :3. RPN, 12.6% rating, 12% audience share :4. Studio 23, 11.1% rating, 10% audience share 'PBA and NBA are the flagship programs of IBC' Philippine Basketball Associaiton (PBA) The Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the first and most enduring organized professional sport in Asia. It is the fountainhead of sports entertainment that establishes and maintains a league consistent with the highest international standards of the game with live streaming at www.philstar.com/pbalive and can heard for the radio partners at DZSR Sports Radio 918 kHz AM. Established on April 9, 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is now composed of 10 teams namely: *Air21 Express (from Airfreight 2100, Inc.) *Alaska Aces (from Alaska Milk Corp.) *Barako Bull Energy Cola (from Energy Food and Drinks Inc.) *Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (from Ginebra San Miguel, Inc.) *GlobalPort Batang Pier (from Sultan 900 Capital, Inc.) *Meralco Bolts (from Manila Electric Company) *Milo Energy Drink (from Nestle Philippines) *Petron Blaze Boosters (from Petron Corporation) *Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (from Asian Coatings Philippines, Inc.) *San Mig Coffee Mixers (from San Miguel-Pure Foods Co., Inc.) *Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (from Pilipino Telephone Corp.) National Basketball Associaiton (NBA) The National Basketball Association (NBA) is the pre-eminent men's professional basketball league and one of the Big Four major sports leagues in North America, the country in the Philippines and in the Asia page has all the latest updates regarding NBA events in the Philippines and is a platform for the NBA’s local fans to the most popular basketball league in the world- the NBA founded in New York City on June 6, 1946. Available in both HD and SD format for the Philippine market, the channel covers the League and contains games, behind-the-scenes for the NBA fans. The channel will also broadcast the First Round of the Playoffs all the way to the Finals in high-definition. The games are unique with the major games (Opening Week, Christmas Day) and special events (All-Star Weekend, Playoffs) and all live games. Now, the NBA goes the Philippine regional from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao all the Pinoy NBA in the country Eastern Conference *Boston Celtics *Brooklyn Nets *New York Knicks *Philadelphia 76ers *Toronto Raptors *Chicago Bulls *Cleveland Cavaliers *Detroit Pistons *Indiana Pacers *Milwaukee Bucks *Atlanta Hawks *Charlotte Bobcats *Miami Heat *Orlando Magic *Washington Wizards Western Conference *Denver Nuggets *Minnesota Timberwolves *Oklahoma City Thunder *Portland Trail Blazers *Utah Jazz *Golden State Warriors *L.A. Clippers *L.A. Lakers *Phoenix Suns *Sacramento Kings *Dallas Mavericks *Houston Rockets *Memphis Grizzlies *New Orleans Pelicans *San Antonio Spurs IBC can found the home with the PBA and NBA are the country's premier record-breaking basketball league in the country, around the world and in the Asia.